Show of Affection
by xblkdragonx
Summary: China doesn't like public affections. Russia begs to differ.


**Join our MSN RC group: group26689(at)msnzone(dot)cn.**

A/N: Written for kink-meme where CHINA TOPS. Fair warning.

* * *

China and Russia walked alongside each other in silence. Russia didn't mind. He was use to the silence. It was always quiet in his home. Even if sound was made, it was quickly engulfed by the surrounding snow. Yes, he was quite use to the silence. At times he thought he would go insane from hearing only the beating of his heart. It would beat da-dum, da-dum, reminding him he was alive and strong. But it also served as a symbol of his loneliness in his vast empty home. No other hearts could be heard except for the clockwork beating of his own. However, at this moment, he was grateful for the lack of noise. Every swish of China's silk as he walked, every breathe that he took, was clearly heard by Russia. His drank in the sound and savored it.

Russia glanced at China from the corner of his eye. The smaller man had reached one hand up to tuck a wayward hair behind his ear. Russia couldn't help but follow the graceful movement of that hand. As it fell away to disappear into China's sleeves once again, Russia's eyes stayed on the other nation's porcelain face- a stark contrast to the inky black hair that framed it. It looked so smooth and translucent- almost like the snow that fell around his home. He wondered if it felt cold to the touch as well. Without further thought, Russia pressed his lips onto China's cheek, giving it a light lick. No. It wasn't cold at all. It was warm and comforting. Perhaps something like warm milk instead?

"Aiiiieee, what are you doing!" China jumped away from the bigger man, vigorously wiping at his cheek.

Russia gazed at his companion curiously, "I just wanted to know if you tasted like snow. No need to overreact, Yao."

"We're at the UN! We could've been seen aru!"

Russia's eyes darkened, "What's wrong with being seen? You don't like people knowing we're together?"

China scowled, "Stop twisting my words aru. Asian customs are different than Westerners. Showing affections in public is em…embarrassing aru!"

"You mean to tell me that even though you're over 4000 years old, you've never kissed anyone in public?"

A blush was creeping into China's cheeks, "S…so. What's wrong with that aru? It's…it's unseemly!"

"How chaste!" Russia chuckled, happy to discover something new about the man before him.

Instead of scolding the other man for making fun of his elder, China walked off to where the UN meeting was to be held. Russia quickly caught up to him, "Can we at least hold hands?"

China turned his face away and said nothing. After a few moments, he hesitantly held out his hand, "O..only until we get to the meeting aru."

Russia smiled and grasped the delicate hand in his. The silence returned as they walked hand in hand, their heat seeping into each other. Just before they entered the room, China untangled his hand from Russia's. He missed the smaller man's warmth immensely but he would tolerate its' absence for China's sake.

The meeting was long as it was pointless. No one could agree on anything, especially when America kept stubbornly claiming that he was right. When anyone tried to disagree, he would stick his fingers in his ears and say, "I can't hear you. Nah nah nah nah." Finally a lunch break was called for. Russia saw China across from him get up from his chair. Russia started to ask him if he wanted to eat lunch together but his throat constricted at the sight before him. Japan had handed the latest version of Hello Kitty to China. Even though earlier he had preached to Russia that showing affection in public was inappropriate, there he was hugging Japan, pressing their cheeks together as he profusely thanked the island nation for the gift. A red haze entered Russia's vision and a roaring sound he never heard before completely filled his ears. Something in him snapped.

After cuddling the most adorable Hello Kitty doll he'd ever seen, China finally noticed Russia standing off to the side, staring at him. Still giddy, he didn't notice the lack of expression on the other nation's face as he bounded up to him, showing off his gift.

"Look, look Russia, isn't this cute aru?" China, with a silly grin, held up the doll to Russia's face.

Russia barely glanced at the doll before pushing it away. China pouted, disappointed that the Russian wasn't excited as he was, "Is something wrong aru?"

Not answering China, Russia lightly grazed the Chinese man's cheek with the back of his hand- affectionately, possessively. China jerked away and hissed, "I told you already. I don't like you touching me in public."

Russia just smiled and began unwrapping the scarf around his neck, "Do you see anyone here beside you and me?"

China looked around the room and sure enough it was empty, "When I said 'public', I meant public places. Kisses an…and the other thing should only be done in the bedroom."

"But you were all over Japan earlier. That doesn't count?" Russia said, fingering his scarf.

"Of course not. He's my brother! Family doesn't cou-" without warning Russia slammed the smaller man onto the table, pinning his arms above his head.

"What…what are you doing aru!" China squirmed, trying to break free from the iron grip.

Without much effort, Russia flipped China over until his back faced him and then proceeded to thread his scarf around slim wrists, "I don't like sharing."

With a deft tug, he securely tied China's hands behind his back. He pressed his lips to the captured nation's ear, "I want the world to know that you belong to me."

Despite having his hands tied, China struggled, trying to dislodge the larger man off him, "Stop acting like a spoiled child, aru! Now get off me!"

Ignoring him, Russia pulled China's hair tie off his hair, letting it fall like the night sky over his back. He swept it to one side, exposing a milky nape. When he tasted that skin again, he held onto China tightly, not letting the other nation pull away like last time. Russia let his lips run over that soft, soft skin placing light kisses everywhere marring that white canvas with red bruises. Soon he ran out of exposed skin and his lips encountered the collar of China's silk shirt. The silk couldn't even compare to the smooth feel of their wearer's skin. Russia rested his head on the shoulder in front of him, his breath quietly played against China's ear as his arms reached around to begin unbuttoning the other nation's shirt. China surprisingly remained quiet through all this. When he finally worked a shoulder free, Russia nuzzled it with his cheek before continuing his trail of kisses. Feeling those wet, hot lips on him, China shivered causing Russia's arms to wrap even tighter around his waist. China gasped at the feel of Russia's arousal pressed against his back.

"This…this surely was indecent!," China thought but even so he willingly turned his head for a kiss.

This was different from the chaste kisses they often shared in private when they first began their relationship. It was consuming all his senses, stealing all of his logic. The only thing that filled China's mind was the heat of the body behind him and the mouth that was ravaging his. Russia nipped, bit at China's lip like a man sampling delicacies before covering his mouth with his own, plunging his tongue in. He teased and coaxed China to join in on the fun and it wasn't long before the older nation found the sweetness inside of Russia's lips.

So absorbed with the velvety feel of Russia's mouth, China didn't feel the Russian's sneak his hand to the front of his pants until he felt cool hands wrap around his length. He gasped and tried to break from the kiss but Russia's other hand cupped his cheek, not letting him turn away. It wasn't until China moaned his pleasure into Russia's lips, did he allow the kiss to end. With one hand still wrapped around the smaller nation's waist, the other continued to stroke China's arousal. Russia watched with amused detachment as China panted unevenly, his face beautifully tinged with pink. When China arched his back and cried out in ecstasy, Russia gripped the burning membrane in his hand tightly. The other nation mewled his frustration at being denied to come but he was so tired that he flopped down to rest his sweaty body against the table when Russia let go of him, breathing heavily.

"You didn't think I'd let you come that easily did you?" Russia said sweetly, as he swept inky black hair to the side again.

"You're so selfish," China growled out.

"Me? I'm never selfish," Russia lightly trailed a finger down China's back, "I'm going to let you decide what position you want to be. See? I'm not selfish."

China turned his face to the side to stare at the man behind him, "What did you say?"

"I'll give you 3 seconds to decide. After that, I choose. Three…"

"Wait…wait aru!"

"Two"

"I can't just decide out of the blue. Stop counting!"

"One. Bzzz. Time's up. My turn," Russia turned China around until they were face to face and pushed him further up the table until only his feet was dangling off.

Russia covered China's body with his own, his lips just hovering over the smaller man's, "Now can you guess what I want you to be?"

Russia playfully nipped at China's bottom lip when he stubbornly remained silent, "You're no fun."

When China continued not to say anything, Russia just smiled and began sliding down the lithe body beneath him. China was still half-hard from the ministration earlier. It didn't take much to get it roaring back to life and Russia smiled as he felt China lift his hips as he licked and sucked his length. He took as much of China into his mouth as he could, tonguing the backside of it before humming with the back of his throat. China shivered and gasped as the whole entire length of his body felt the vibrations run through him. Just as China thought he couldn't last much longer and come in the Russian's mouth, Russia squirmed his way up and straddled China's waist. Russia had a devious gleam to his eye as he slowly settled his weight onto China's. Both of them groaned in intoxicated bliss as both of their cocks firmly rubbed against each others'.

China looked at the man straddling him with hooded eyes. Russia was still wearing his trench coat and although he couldn't see where their bare flesh met, China could feel every movement and searing heat of the other's arousal.

"So Yao," Russia said breathlessly as he vigorously pressed their cocks against one another, "which do you think it'll be? Me enter you or you enter me?

"I don't know," China answered hoarsely, bucking and writhing, trying to build the friction between the both of them.

Russia moved away slightly causing the other nation to cry out, "I want an answer."

"I don't know. I don't know. Bottom! I'm the bottom. Just get on with it, damn it!"

Russia stared at the form thrashing underneath him silently. Without much thought he took China's arousal with his fingers and circled it with his thumb and finger, squeezing it tightly. He was rewarded with a long moan torn from China's chest. He couldn't stop touching that smooth pale skin. It was addicting. The skin looked like snow but it burned hot to the touch. Russia wondered if his hand would blister under that heat but like a flame to a moth, Russia wanted to be consumed by that fire.

He carefully placed China's membrane right at his entrance and slowly took him in- inch by excruciating inch. China cried out at the unexpected heat and tightness that wrapped around him, unable to stop his back from arching upward, seeking more of that exquisite agony. However he was knocked out of his pleasure filled haze when he heard a whimper above him. When he focused his gaze, China could see Russia rocking against him, trying to find a rhythm but he could tell from the occasional whimpers that escaped the Russian's lip that he was in pain.

Instead of cooling down his desires, watching the powerful nation weep from pleasure and pain only made China more aroused. Using all his strength, China sat up and almost dislodged Russia. Luckily the larger man quickly grabbed onto slim shoulders and held on. So they sat in silence: Russia sitting on China's lap, clinging onto him by the shoulder while China still had his hands tied behind his back.

Without a word passing between them, China began licking, nipping Russia's ear, neck- whatever he could reach. Russia lifted his head wordlessly so the smaller nation could have better access. Soon China found the other man's Adam's apple and sucked on it. Russia moaned and instinctively pressed their bodies' closer together, pulling China further into him.

Russia, no longer feeling pain when he thrust China into him, found a rhythm that suited them both. Hugging the other nation closely, cradling China's head in his arms, he shamelessly panted into the other's ear. China, on the other hand, unable to run his hand over the delectable body above him, closed his eyes and allowed waves over waves of pleasure wreck his body as Russia rode him.

Russia frantically increased his pace and could feel that he was on the brink. He wanted to melt into that heat but no matter how close he pressed their bodies, he still felt cold and lonely. His heart still beat to its' own drum in the vast emptiness.

Grabbing China's hair, he pulled until the other nation was forced to look up at him, "Love me. Say that you love me, Yao. Say it."

China stared at those mesmerizing violet eyes, drowning in them. He stretched his neck as far as he could and finally found the Russian's lips. Kissing them tenderly, he whispered, "I love you."

Russia shivered, letting the words envelope him before slamming his lips against China's. He rode harder, rougher, their bodies making obscene sounds. The heat of China entering, filling him caused to him to come. Russia shuddered from sheer ecstasy and in the dim recess of his mind, he heard China cry out as he found his own release. Tired and worn, Russia collapsed onto China, pushing him to lie back down on the table.

Russia contently laid his head against China's chest, listening to the other man's heart beating in tandem with his. When was the last time he felt this good?

"Rus…I mean Ivan, do you think you can untie me now aru?" China asked after final regaining his breathe.

Russia sighed but reluctantly got up and untied the smaller nation. As China rubbed the feelings back into his hands he remarked that they were lucky to finish before the others got back from their lunch. Russia actually had the gall to laugh.

"Why are you laughing aru?"

Russia trapped China's chin between his thumb and index finger, "When I said I wanted the world to know that you belong to me," he directed China's gaze to the blinking red light of a camera, "I meant it."


End file.
